1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid from a nozzle opening and a valve unit which supplies the liquid to the liquid ejecting head, and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an ink jet recording apparatus which ejects ink as liquid and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
In the liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid to a medium to be recorded, for example, the ink jet recording apparatus which performs printing on paper or a recording sheet which is the medium to be recorded by ejecting ink as liquid has been known.
Such an ink jet recording apparatus is an apparatus in which the ink is supplied from a liquid storage unit such as an ink tank through a supply pipe such as a tube to the ink jet recording head, and the ink supplied from the ink tank is ejected from a nozzle opening of the ink jet recording head as ink droplets. In addition, the ink jet recording apparatus has been proposed in which a valve unit which is a pressure adjusting valve is provided in the middle of a flow passage so that the ink supplied from the liquid storage unit is supplied to the ink jet recording head with predetermined pressure (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-208048 and JP-A-2013-132894).
The valve unit includes a valve seat and a valve body. The valve unit closes the flow passage by bringing the valve seat into contact with the valve body, and opens the flow passage by separating the valve seat from the valve body. Opening and closing of the valve seat and valve body are performed by pressure of downstream of the flow passage.
In such a valve unit, the ink is accumulated by repeatedly bringing the valve seat into contact with the valve body so that a leak of the ink is generated. For this reason, by performing a water repellent treatment on a region in which the valve seat is brought into contact with the valve body, the accumulation of the ink can be suppressed.
However, since a part of the valve seat is not easy to be subjected to a water repellent treatment having high water repellent characteristic at a high accuracy, there is a concern that decrease of water repellency, a position deviation of the water repellent film subjected to the water repellent treatment, or the like is generated. Particularly, since the valve seat includes a complex shape in which concave and convent are formed, such a valve seat is not easy to be selectively subjected to the water repellent treatment at a high accuracy.
In addition, if the water repellent treatment is performed on regions other than a region where the valve seat is brought into contact with the valve body, particularly, the water repellent treatment is performed on an adhesive region, components constituting the flow passage cannot be sufficiently adhered to each other, there is a problem in that the ink is leaked from the flow passage, or the components are released from each other.
Moreover, such a problem not only exists in the ink jet recording apparatus, but also exists in the liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid other than the ink.